


Behind the Door

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Sweet love troubles.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	Behind the Door

自我训诫是有必要的。

他站在屋子门口想。

雪花在他白色衬衫的肩上甚至凝结了一层薄薄的冰，这也是他在程式的作用下，即便机体在发热抵御寒冷，依旧在这个冬夜里颤栗着的原因。

屋子的主人大概还没醒，康纳在窗边确认了那个卧室的房门依旧紧闭着——然而，大概是只有特意留心的人，才会在这凌晨四点也不睡觉。

这是好事，给了他思考的时间，但也是坏事，他快冻僵了。

事实上，康纳手里攥着的制服口袋里，就有汉克·安德森家的大门钥匙，警探在昨夜给了他一个消息，约他早上八点在 Chicken Feed 见面。而自我克制及训诫失败后的结果，就是他从那个马库斯刚刚发表完自由演讲的集装箱上跳下来之后，回过神来就已经直接站在了这个熟悉的门口。

……

该死。

但在他身上少见的犹豫和自信缺失，让康纳在这个门前站了快有两三个小时，马库斯希望会议的消息， DPD 的信函也被全部草草搁置。直接再次破窗而入对汉克的心脏没什么好处，而未经允许进入他的屋子……虽然已经干过一次了，但也许对商谈以后是否可以住在这里可能会造成负面影响。

低温造成的组件受损让康纳的思考一滞，他可没有什么薪水来修自己，耶利哥现在更是什么也没有。

他叹了口气，下意识地一咂嘴，果断地掏出了那把钥匙，按照记忆里模拟预建多次的动作，一转。

门开了。

与家门口截然不同，甚至带着丝丝温暖的气息让窜进来的康纳慌忙把门悄悄关了回去，正抬头想要出声的相扑也被他竖起食指把疑问的汪声嘘了回去。

他还是忍不住了，他想现在就见到汉克·安德森。

康纳脱掉皮鞋，走在地板上的每一步在把寒意传回机体的同时，也让他胸腔里的人工心脏跳动得越发热烈。

他大概用了十分钟，从门口蹭到了汉克的卧室边上。

康纳靠在墙上，网络上给予的通常建议是深呼吸来缓解紧张，于是他也仿照着深吸了口气，努力挺直腰板，在机体早已恢复温热后，非常坚定地握住了房门的握把——然后迅速缩回了手。

真他妈没用。他的脑子里甚至出现了某些熟悉的语气，于是康纳摆出了个大义凛然的表情，横着嘴，转着门把手，把卧室的门打开了。

灯是亮着的。

还不等他察觉到了不对劲想要抽回刚刚探进卧室的那只脚，床铺被子里的声音就让他浑身一僵。

“康纳？”

汉克·安德森显然已经因为家门锁被打开的声音，而醒了过来。他是这么推测的。

“对……是我，汉克。”

被子角动了几下，警探那显然没有盖好被子的身子直接坐了起来，赤着脚，望着他的眼神有些诧异，但手里却拿着把眼熟的左轮。

“……该死，我还以为是模控生命的人找过来了。想来他们不会这样开锁。”

银发男人当着他的面把枪的保险上了回去，显然是看到了他手里抓着的制服外套上，那末尾标志性的 51 编号。

“不是约好八点吗，怎么，是等不及了？“

他被问得脸颊带上些赭色，支吾了会儿也没有声响，在门前编织好的漂亮措辞全被抛到了脑外，倒是突然看见了警探眼底那淡淡的黑眼圈。

”…你没有睡吗，汉克。“

汉克·安德森倒也被问住了，半晌才挠挠头，点头算是承认了。

”虽然有些丢人，但好久没这么忐忑了。回来之后没能睡着。“

”今天发生了很多事。“

”不全是因为那些，呃……“警探在床边坐了下来，正想拉住康纳的衣袂让他也坐下来，却被传到手心的冰凉感一惊，”你衣服怎么是湿的，还这么冰，快脱下来！”

尽管他不会感冒，但眼前的警探眼里没有掩饰的关切像是无法描述的力量，促使他的程式将心跳和蓝血流动的速度也偷偷加快了。

“好。”

“可以穿我的卫衣，反正之前你也穿过了，不会介意吧？”

“我，我很开心！”

他抓着手里蓬松感强烈的衣物就冲进了厕所，那微微的笑容让他心跳加快。自打异常后，他就对汉克的一举一动越来越关注，也许汉克不会喜欢这样的。

……该死，没拿裤子。

但他也不能再穿自己湿漉漉还在滴水的裤子走回卧室，那样会弄湿这件灰卫衣。他连内裤也湿透了。

结果康纳在走回卧室时，只能拉扯着那件过大卫衣的下摆，有些别扭的蹭回汉克边上，在后者奇怪的眼神里伸手去够衣柜里的短裤。

“康纳，你……”

但尽管这卫衣大了不止一号，布料被带高后依旧会将下摆上拉，他的屁股还是在手扯住了下摆的情况下露出了些许。

“抱歉汉克……！我忘了拿裤子…”

手触及目标衣物后，康纳几乎是瞬间抽出并即刻套上的。

他会有那玩意儿吗？汉克其实只是有些好奇，但这问题对于康纳这样的成年男性来说实属冒犯，他准备闭嘴。

谈判专家敏锐地注意到了那在他转身后没有来得及收回的目光，康纳眨眨眼，轻抿着嘴，就在男人边上坐了下来。

“我有，汉克。”

“喔……”警探显然没料到康纳会看出自己微妙的想法，而这在他脑袋里停留了一瞬，便被另一个打算赶跑了。

“听着，康纳，我本想在早上碰见你的时候这么做，但是既然你提前到了……”

他笑着伸手摸了摸康纳那依旧有些潮湿的短发，然后在后者微愕的眼神里，把这个总是出人意料的年轻仿生人拥进怀里。

“汉克？”

康纳有些不知所措，他对这样亲密的行为还不怎么适应，只能学着样子也搂住警探的腰，任男人把下巴抵在他肩上，轻吸着鼻子，体温很快透过警探单薄的衣物传到了康纳身上。他承认，第一次被汉克抱他就喜欢上了这样的感觉，一个他心心念念的人，一个温暖的怀抱。也许他会就这样，不愿意再和安德森副队长分开。

“……”

汉克没有回答。直到康纳出现前都毫无转机的灰暗生活，因为这个仿生人的出现而破开了一丝亮光。他仍旧不能直白地吐出如何动听的感谢，但他要对自己坦白，他动心了。

年轻的男人显然还把心思放在这个拥抱上，康纳在门口站的几个小时所带来的焦灼，不安和寒冷，此时换来的简直是毫不对等的巨大幸福感，他愉悦地这么想着，正抬起头，就看见汉克那蓝意几乎要穿进灵魂的双眼。

然后越来越近。

柔软的触感被印在了他的额头上，带着礼貌和克制的意思，那是一个吻，来自汉克·安德森。几乎是同时，大滴的泪水没能被阻拦的程式藏下，从康纳的脸颊落进灰色卫衣里。

“啊，怎么……不喜欢吗？对不起，康纳，也许我不该这样……”

年长者显然对此有些无措，伸手就去擦拭那些让搭档的眼眶泛红眼泪，换来的是康纳抓住他手腕将他扑倒在被子上，眨着潮湿的眼睛跨坐上他的小腹，就低下头来吻他的双唇。

一定是哪个疯狂的梦吧。他肯定没有睡醒，所以现在康纳才会跟他接吻，探着柔软濡湿的舌头，体会跟他舌尖交缠的快感。呼吸开始急促，湿润的唾液和悄然掺入情欲的气息开始交融在一块，接吻的声响让两个人的心脏都开始躁动起来，他们都明白接下来会发生什么。康纳的脸红透了，他根本不会接吻，在这个深吻之中他毫无主导权，而结果就是，他的滋味几乎被尝了个遍——他主动开的头，可没有拒绝的余地。

“汉克……我检测到你开始兴奋了，但是你一夜未眠，现在做对你心脏伤害很大，我建议你先睡一觉，明天再……”

“该死……”

这样直白的建议显然让银发男人脸上一臊，他确实有些硬了，更何况康纳在接吻时就算被他抓住了后脑勺，依旧时不时地在他小腹上胡乱蹭动，不起反应才怪。

兴奋起来却被要求睡觉，汉克免不了悻悻，但他愿意尊重康纳的想法。

“行……这次听你的。”他拉开被子，正打算示意康纳也钻进来，那个家伙却在跑上床后，擅自挪到他腿边，伸出手按上了本就开始鼓胀的位置。

“喂臭小子，我警告你，想好好睡觉，就不要再煽风点火了！”

警探一皱眉，低低地呵斥了声，换来的是搭档抬眼后依旧认真的表情。

“你这样也睡不着吧？我会先帮你弄出来，这对改善睡眠质量有好处。”

说完，这个年轻小子就不顾他反对，微微带凉的指尖勾住扯下他腰间宽松的短裤，让蛰伏的恶龙落入康纳的视线之中，他的搭档伸手握住他炽热的半硬性器，便低下头去张嘴含住。

“操…康纳，你以前没有这种经历吧？”

“请不要怀疑我，副队长。我不会给其他人这么做。”他身前的仿生人看起来有些不高兴，因为嘴里还含着他的东西而声音有些模糊。

“抱歉。 "

道歉声被灵巧的舌尖搔刮上冠状沟的强烈快感打断，汉克倒吸了口气，下意识地把手指伸进了康纳的短发之间。他大概是查了些奇奇怪怪的资料，警探想着，搭档湿滑而温热的口腔让他忍不住仰起头，摆着胯想要更多刺激。

越发硬挺胀大的性器让康纳开始觉得动作困难起来，他努力调整角度，在灵敏的舌头又一次舔舐顶端的小孔后将整支性器纳入喉咙，给他的搭档做了个舒适至极的深喉。

”呜……“

汉克没有克制射精的欲望，这直接导致大股的精液被射进了康纳嘴里，甚至溢出了些在他嘴角。

康纳皱了皱眉，像是思考了一下， LED 灯环闪了闪黄色的光，就离开了他开始疲软的潮湿性器，当着汉克的面吞下了些精液后，才把剩余的吐在了纸巾上。

“嘿……你别把那玩意儿咽下去……”

他老脸一赭，咧着嘴说了句，才把自己清理干净。

“可以顺便分析你最近的健康状况，汉克。时间不早了，现在是凌晨五点，你该睡了。……我想抱着你睡。”

康纳钻进被窝里，对着警探做了个索要抱抱的动作。这让汉克毫无拒绝能力地也睡进去抱住了他，慢慢让困意合上双眼。

他太久没睡得如此踏实了。


End file.
